Under Vanishing Stars
by Yuffie-Penn
Summary: (PG for Chapter 1, PG-13 Chap 2 for Cid) CHAPTER FOUR UPDATED Fanfic that shows the stuff that wasn't said in the game, and is going to be from multiple points of views. Will have Squffie, CloudAerith, and SoraKairi in it. R&R!
1. Unwanted Thoughts

Hey! This is my first KH fanfic and my first fanfic with shippy stuff ever. You see, I love three ships in KH: Squffie, Cloud/Aerith, and Sora/Kairi *pauses to see if the Riku/Sora lovers try to stone her* , sorry guys, but I just can't get into Riku/Sora and I believe that Leon/Aerith is just wrong (great, now the Leon/Aerith lovers will try to stone me).  
  
Anyway, another thing I noticed that most of the Squffie fanfics (which most of them I love) have it from Yuffie's POV. Which is fine and all, love it, but thought I'd try something a little different. I'm going to try to tell this fanfic from tons of POVs, mainly Leon though cause I love him, EXCEPT Yuffie. Because I like to do things different, also I can't seem to get inside Yuffie's head (which is pathetic, cause I'm also a 16 year old girl that throws things and has been nicknamed Yuffie since I was 12). So read, enjoy or stone me, and review even if it does include a stoning!  
  
Oh yeah, also I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did, Wakka would of died a horrible death full of blood and gore because I hate him. Also? Would of not of had the Wonderland world, and more of Neverland (flying is soooo fun!). But sadly no, its belongs to Disney and Squaresoft (or is it SquareEnix? I'm an old time gamer, so I'm confused).  
  
Anyway, I'll quit ranting now.  
  
*******************  
  
It was night again in Traverse town, like it always seems to be. I guess there was daylight, but it was brief and never seemed to last as long as the night. It was probably because of the Heartless, since they seemed only to attack at night. Every moment seems to last longer when you're fighting for yours and everyone else's lives.  
  
I was on guard tonight, which I was almost every night ever since Cloud ran off on some mysterious quest. Tonight I was watching the first district, as people who had recently come to this town of refugees, would sit near the door that lead to the gummi ships, waiting and praying that a loved one would somehow miraclously escaped death or found another way to get off their doomed world, and come waltzing through the door. I can't really remember if i did that when I first came here, though I don't really see why I would do it, since the only person I cared back there about had her heart devoured right in front of me.  
  
"Its amazing. I've seen almost this exact same scene for nine years and it still manages to make me upset," a female voice spoke from behind me. I nearly jumped in surprise, since I was so busy thinking I didn't hear Aerith come up to me. I just merely shrugged at her comment, because unlike her, this kind of scene lost effect on me years ago. It had become pretty much part of the background in this town to me.  
  
"I'm guessing that means you don't really agree but you don't care enough to argue," Aerith leaned against the wall and looked at me with her big green eyes. "Figured you wouldn't really care. I mean you don't have anyone to wait for right?"  
  
I sighed. I knew she was wondering about Cloud. Ever since he left, she's been nothing but worried about him. Most nights I can hear her crying herself to sleep through the walls of the hotel. "Sorry Aerith, he hasn't come here tonight," I told her simply.  
  
Aerith sighed sadly and looked down at her pink dress. "I figured as much. I mean he hasn't come or sent any word since he left a few months ago, don't really think that tonight would be any different. Oh well." She said sadly. I raised my eyebrow, surprised that she was telling me this. If she was looking to be cheered up or comforted, she came to the wrong guy. She should of gone to Yuffie or even Cid if he was sober. I was the one people turned to if they needed protection from the heartless, or as Yuffie once said "the one to make the decesions that requires someone with a complete lack of personality or emotions".  
  
I simply looked up at the night sky, completely at a lost at what to do. There was a star going out, which according to King Mickey, meant another world was destoryed. "Another star is gone." I told Aerith, hoping to steer the conversation away the whole comforting thing.  
  
Aerith looked up at the sky and noticed the new gap of darkness in the sky. She had an expression full of worry on her face. "Oh no..." she whispered. "I sure hope Cloud wasn't there..."  
  
No such luck with the topic changing. I tapped my gunblade against the ground, trying to think of any way to express words of comfort towards her. But I could not think of any. It was strange how I could make life saving decisions in seconds during battle with ease, yet I couldn't find the simplest way to cheer up a girl I've known for nine years, and was like a sister to me no matter how hard I tried.  
  
But luckilly? I was saved from this awkward moment. Just as I was ready to fake hearing a heartless just to escape this moment, my partner in fighting Yuffie walked up to Aerith and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey there Aerith! Been looking all over for you! Cid wants you, to talk about something. Couldn't really tell what it was though, too much cussing to tell that well," she chirped. Aerith nodded and quickly walked off, since it probably meant that Cid experimented with something that blew up and he needed her curing ability.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, what do I owe you for saving me from that?"  
  
Yuffie grinned at me, obviously amused by the fact that she had to rescued me from Aerith, a girl that walks around in a pink dress and bow. "Just let me have the bed for tonight instead of the mattress on the ground and we're even. You looked like you were about to express the emotion of panic before I stepped in," she joked. I rolled my eyes at her last comment, since she always joked that I was the void of emotion.  
  
"Deal," I replied to her. "Now why did you come? I thought you were practicing your shruiken throwing in the Waterway."  
  
"Wow, you certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted Squall," she said, in which I immediatly responded with "its Leon". That had pretty much become habit between us, she would call me Squall to annoy me, and I would correct her with the name I want to go by. I think it must happen at least three times a day. "I got bored. Wanted to do something else than throw my shurikens at rocks. Plus wanted to say that you got a message from the king," she stated simply. I raised my eyebrow, surprised that the King would send me a message. It probably meant it was important, since otherwise Yuffie wouldn't of bothered mentioning it.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
She shrugged and started playing with the end of her yellow scarf. "Not completely sure, it was kind of cryptic, and short. All it said was 'The chosen one is coming soon, be sure to point him the right direction'. Whatever the hell that means."  
  
I growled a bit in frustration. I could of sworn I had explained this to her before. "He means the Keyblade master Yuffie," I said impatiently. "The one thats suppose to stop the heartless, remember?"  
  
Yuffie's dark eyes grew wide with surprise. "You mean its true? I thought it was just a legend to give little kids hope. Oh man, this is big!" She stopped playing with at her scarf and stared at me with her large eyes like I had said that the sky was green. I simply rolled my eyes at how ridicoulous she looked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. So go get Aerith and Cid and bring them to the hotel. Then we're try to work out some sort of plan to deal with the chosen one. And hurry. We don't know how much time we have," I ordered her. I had instantly gone into leader mode, which I always did whenever a crisis came up. It felt comfortable that way, I would be able to put aside any thoughts or feelings I had and just focus on the task at hand.  
  
She simply rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes oh glourious emotionless leader Squall. I shall carry out your orders swiftly and cleanly, despite the lack of the word 'please'," she said in sarcastic tone and mocked a little cutesy. With that, she walked off in the direction of the accesory shop, searching for Cid and Aerith.  
  
"Its Leon," I called after her, only out of habit. I watched her as she walked away, with a slight bounce as if she didn't have a care in the world, yet completely slient as if sneaking up on a horde of enemies. She was probably the most annoying, confusing, and aggravating person I had ever known.  
  
'And yet, I'm in love with her' came into my thoughts, unexcepted and uninvited. I stood baffled for a moment, confused at how that thought got there. She was my roommate, and my fighting partner that I trusted with my life. But, I couldn't see how I could love her in that way. Maybe it was just from all the good news about the Keyblade master that caught him off guard like that. I didn't want to fall in love again, I wouldn't let myself. 


	2. Faded Memories

Hello, it's me again! Here is the next installment. Tried writing a bit of it in Aerith's POV, and it is a bit hard! Hopefully I got her voice right. And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, planning to have some Sora in it!  
  
And I'd like to thank Snowri, Cat of Darkness, and juzlovensora for their reviews! Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They are Disney and Squares. If I did own them, Mulan would have been a world and Wonderland would have been nuked.  
  
Rating is going up to PG-13 for the reason of Cid.  
  
*******************  
  
Four months earlier POV: Leon  
  
I  
  
The last heartless fell to the ground, split in two by my gunblade, and disappeared. It was the second heartless attack in two weeks, they were getting more frequent and in larger numbers. This time they had more than just the shadows, there were many different kinds, each one seemed harder to kill than the next.  
  
"They are growing stronger," I said in the direction where I saw Cloud and Yuffie fighting. I saw Cloud there, picking up his large buster sword. He simply nodded and leaned against his sword.  
  
"Yeah. They are. Scared Leonhart?" He said with a slight smirk and I rolled my eyes. We were always playing a game to see who would chicken out first, it went back all the way from being little kids at the castle. Cloud, always determined to prove he wasn't too young to do the things I could do, since I was three years his elder. So he would always try to show that he was braver and willing to do more than me, and since I refused to be outdone by a kid, I would usually follow along with the idiotic notions. Even if we both ended up in a hospital with a broken limb or two.  
  
"You wish Strife. I was just saying, its going to get more dangerous. Tonight's attack was probably the strongest yet," I replied.  
  
"Well whatever. Its nothing we can control, no real point in worrying about it. Though I better go find Aerith, tell her I'm perfectly fine. She's been worrying a lot lately," Cloud made a gesture that made it look like he was annoyed but, but I could tell he liked it. He loved the fact that Aerith would fret over him, he loved it whenever she paid him any attention.  
  
I nodded and watched as he walked away. Then I turned and looked around for Yuffie, since I wanted to go back to the hotel room but couldn't do so without her, since I was suppose to watch her. I saw her kneeling on the ground near a spot she had slayed a heartless, head bowed down and mumbling some words. I wondered if she was injured, or just griping about something.  
  
"Hey Yuffie, what are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed tone. It was cold out, and i wanted to get home and sleep. I didn't like the idea of waiting around for her while she did something pointless.  
  
She didn't lift her head or move her position at all, which was odd because I had rarely seen her hold so still for so long. "I'm praying," she replied quietly. It was a tone very unlike what I was use to from her. She was calm and at ease, which was very odd for her.  
  
"Why? We got through the battle didn't we?"  
  
She shook her head and looked up at me. "Not for us, I mean for the heartless," she explained. I must of had the most confused look on my face so she continued. "You see, I've been thinking. Heartless come from people whose hearts have been taken from them right? So when they are heartless, they are still those people, but they've forgotten everything about themselves. They've lost who they are, and they spend the rest of their lives searching, until they die. So I'm thinking, that after they die, they still don't know where to go. So I'm praying to help guide them into the afterlife, so they can become unlost and join up with their ancestors in the afterlife."  
  
I slightly raised my eyebrow in surprised. I had never heard something so deep come from Yuffie before. She had always been the young kid that perky, always light hearted and carefree. Now I looked at her, and I saw for at least a moment that all of that was just a mask, and I saw the real Yuffie. The one that had to grow up too fast, because her childhood along with everything else had been taken from her.  
  
But I think she realized that she left her mask down for a moment, because it suddenly went back up again. She jumped to her feet and grinned "Come on Squall, I'm done here, now lets go back to the hotel and get ourselves some food!" with that she ran off in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Its Leon," I mumbled, but it was a half-hearted attempt. For I was too amazed to really care. Because I now saw Yuffie in a completely different light then ever before. For the first time in my life, I saw her as a young woman instead of the 16-year-old-little-kid./I  
  
************************ Present Day POV: Aerith  
  
My eyes grew wide at what Leon told me. I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not. "The keyblade master? Is coming here?"  
  
Leon simply nodded, neither showing hope or amazement on his face like I'm sure my face had. He was always like that, hiding his true emotions unless it invovled anger. We had all pretty much grown to accept that, even though Yuffie teased him about it constantly.  
  
Cid also had a different reaction than Leon. "Holy shit, this is fricking big." he said is pure awe. His cigarette dropped out of his mouth because it was hanging open. I quickly stepped on the cigarette lightly to kill the embers before they grew.  
  
"Yeah, it is big," Leon stated in his leader tone. "Thats why we need to act quickly. We don't know what the keyblade master will look like, but we need to locate him before he gets into any serious harm."  
  
"Its too bad we won't have any way to find out who it is right away," Yuffie interrupted sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Leon's leader tone. "I mean if only he had some kind of object, like a key of some sort to point him out from the rest of the people in this town," she smirked and Cid snorted. I smiled, but tried not to laugh because Leon was trying so hard to fill Cloud's shoes. "You have any idea how we can locate him? I certainly don't!"  
  
Leon glared at Yuffie. "Whatever...just make sure you find them before the Heartless do," he said sternly, yet it didn't seem to have the anger that it usually did. 'He must be tired of dealing with all of this' I thought sadly. Ever since Cloud left, he had to do most of the patrolling for Heartless plus the full role of leader. Before those two used to split the jobs. And now that Cloud is gone, Leon had no choice but to take the role on himself.  
  
'God, I can't even go through one meeting without thinking of him,' I thought, looking down at my feet. I missed him terribly. I kept hoping that any moment he would walk through the door, wearing that grin of his and take me up in his arms. But every moment I am disappointed. He wasn't coming back anytime soon, if at all. I was starting to realize this I know, I stopped getting tearful during the day, when we were all busy. It was the nights alone that were hard, when I was alone in that hotel room we used to share. I rarely go a night without crying it seems.  
  
"Aerith?" Leon interuppted my thoughts and I quickly looked at his cold cerulean eyes, "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" I simply shook my head, since I didn't really hear what they were talking about while I was thinking. "Ok then, meeting over then. Everyone get ready. And Cid? Please watch the mouth if you meet them, I hear they are suppose to around Yuffie's age," Leon concluded.  
  
Cid blinked and stared back at Yuffie, and jokingly said "You have a problem with my language kiddo?" Yuffie laughed and smacked Cid lightly on the arm.  
  
"Nah, not too much old man. Trust me, Squall's language is much worse when he loses during training," she said lightly as she walked out of the room. Leon groaned and glared in Yuffie's direction.  
  
"Its Leon. And how would you know? I always win," He said with a bit of growl in voice and walked out of the room. I simply sighed and followed them, but I couldn't help but think of how much better everything would be if Cloud were here. 


	3. Homeland Destroyed

Hey all, its me again! You know how we all have muses? Well I think my muse is as sluggish as a really old computer and is in need for an upgrade. But I'd like to thank Deplora and Cat of Darkness for reviewing!  
  
Anyway, this chapter has Sora in it! YAY! Sorry, I love the kid a lot. Also wrote more for the Squffie, since that's my favorite KH ship plus my C/A muse seems to be taking a snow day this week. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by this weekend!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, how many times do we have to twist this dagger in my gut?  
  
************** Destiny Island POV: Sora  
  
"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"  
  
"The door has opened..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"  
  
"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"  
  
"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"  
  
"Riku!"  
  
It had all happened so fast. One moment I was in my bedroom, dreaming about setting sail the next day. The next? I was running for my life from monster with yellow, searching for Kairi and Riku. I found Riku, but there was something off about him. I don't know what it was, but I just felt that this wasn't the same Riku I had known since I was a little kid.  
  
Well whoever he was, Riku or not, he disappeared in a mass of darkness. I was about to go into it too, dragged into it. But then I felt something in my hands, which pushed away the darkness. It was some kind of blade, like an over sized key. I heard whispers, like in my dream I had the other day, say it was a keyblade.  
  
My tactic of dodging and fleeing from the monsters change to running and hacking through the crowds with this keyblade. I had to find Kairi, protect her from whatever these things were. I was brought to the secret place; its hidden entrance was transformed into a giant white door. Kairi was there, facing the door that would never open. "Kairi!" I called out to her, hoping to grab her attention.  
  
Kairi turned around and looked at me. She looked sick, nowhere as happy as she had been when I saw her before on the dock. She held out her arm to me, very limply. "Sora..." she whimpered. Suddenly the door opened and she was blown towards me, almost like a rag doll. I held out my arms to grab her, but she disappeared the moment she touched me.  
  
"Huh?!" I exclaimed, trying to see what had just happened. I didn't have much of a chance to think about it though, next thing I know, and I was blown out of the secret place by a giant gust of wind. And when I landed, I saw my island, my home, getting destroyed by darkness. Objects were being blown around in a whirlwind into a sky full of dark clouds. And then from the dark clouds came a giant monster. The one from my dream a few days before, the exact same one.  
  
I pulled out the keyblade and prayed that I could defeat it the same way I did in my dream...  
  
********************* Traverse Town POV: Leon  
  
"Squall?" Yuffie looked at me with a worried look in her eye.  
  
"Its Leon," I replied snappishly. I wanted to be left alone right now. I didn't want to deal with her, especially after what happened earlier this evening, with those strange thoughts. I just wanted to focus on the task at hand, and it seemed impossible to do with her around. 'You're all that I want to think about' came drifting into my head, which I quickly brushed aside. Now was defiantly not the time. "What do you want?" I growled.  
  
"Gee, I see someone is in a snarly mood. As usual," She commented, and I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look into her large eyes. "Look, I just wanted to know if you wanted any help while looking for the Keyblade master, since Cid mention he saw some heartless nearby. Though with your sunny disposition, I'm pretty sure you'll repel even the heartless," She remarked with a tone in her voice that sounded a lot like bitterness.  
  
I just simply stared at her, unsure how to respond back. She must hate me, it was obvious. I couldn't really blame her, I've been nothing but cruel to her. And I always knew, even if no one said it, was that the only reason she agreed to be my partner was because Cloud was gone and the Heartless were getting stronger. Though usually? I didn't really care how she felt about me. As long as she didn't try stabbing me in the back, I didn't care if she liked me or hated me. But for some reason, it really bugged me now. I wanted to say something that would make it a bit better, but I didn't know what.  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
Nice going Leonhart. I guess that old habit dying hard saying is true. That was the only words I could manage.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Yuffie threw up her arms in the air, frustrated. I wondered what she meant by bother, "Look, if you find the keyblade master? Come get me, ok? I'm going to see if Cid was right about the Heartless. I need something to fight right now," she started to walk away. I realized somehow, even if she did hate me, I messed up a lot. She said that she wanted something to fight whenever she was upset or angry, usually with me. I bit my lip slightly before calling after her.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
She turned around hostilely, as if she was ready to fight me if I didn't make it quick. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"Be careful, ok?" I found myself saying. I was surprised at my words as much as Yuffie I guess, since her mouth gapped open for a moment and her large eyes grew a bit wider. But she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"I will Squall," she said before she turned away and walked off.  
  
"Its Leon," I heard myself saying, but it sounded a lot weaker and more forced than how I said it just a few moments before.  
  
There we go, Chapter three. Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please! 


	4. Hidden Feelings

Ok, so I lied. There is one chapter with a Yuffie POV, but that's all! No more promise breaking from now on! I swear! Besides, I couldn't do it from Cid's because I can't get into his head. A wall of swear words block it.  
  
And I'm so happy that all of you like the story! I'd like to thank Deplora, BlueEyedDemon10, annjirika, pingpong867, Lakura (who I updated for the fastest, since I was scared she would follow through on her threat ^_^) and Cat of Darkness for reviewing!!  
  
Oh yeah, I own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. That is why I buy my jeans at Goodwill and ride in a car that's almost as old as I am. *rolls eyes*  
  
********************** Traverse Town POV: Yuffie  
  
I walked into Cid's accessory shop, flustered at what just happened. I mean Squall Leonhart, the guy who couldn't give a damn about anyone, had just told me to be careful. I swear it was like some kind of bizarro world, he would never do that. Not in a million and one years.  
  
"Hey old man!" I yelled at Cid, seeing that he was kneeling under the counter. He looked up quickly and bumped his head, cussing furiously. I chuckled, it was amusing to see how many times he would do that before he finally caught on and didn't do it anymore.  
  
"Goddamit Yuff, what the hell do you want?!" Cid sniped back "And I'm not old dammit, you're just a kid!" I snarled at that, I hated being called a kid. Just because I was younger than everyone else. I mean I have faced as many heartless as the rest of them! I think I should earn some respect instead of being called the kid.  
  
"I want to know where you saw those damn heartless, I feel the need to kill something," I replied. Ever since my conversation with Squall, or Leon as he liked to be called for some weird reason, I've been feeling funny. And before fighting usually brought my attention away from the odd feelings until they left, so maybe they would this time too.  
  
"You want to kill, so you start on my poor head?!" He said, rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes at him. "Whats up with you anyway? You seem a lot more edgy than usual," he commented, giving me a look that showed that he was concerned about me. Damn, he can always tell if there was something up it seems.  
  
"Its nothing," I lied at first. But he obviously didn't buy it because he raised his eyebrow and just kept looking at me. "Ok, fine. Its about Squall," I finally blurted out.  
  
"What? Was he acting like an asshole again? Don't let it get to you, he's like that to everyone," he advised as usual. I practically knew that piece of advice by heart, since he told me it since I was a little girl, crying over the fact Squall said something mean or cruel to me.  
  
"No, it's not that! Trust me, I would be fine if he did act like one! That's NORMAL for him, I've gotten beyond used to it." I slumped onto the couch in the shop and looked at Cid. "He told me to be careful. I mean Squall did! How fucking weird is that?"  
  
Cid now had both his eyebrows raised in complete surprise "Leon? Leon said that? You sure it wasn't someone pretending to him? And where the hell did you learn a word like that?" he asked.  
  
"You," I simply stated. I groaned and looked at the ceiling. "And yeah, it was Squall alright. Just moments before he was acting like his normal antisocial-jerky-self, and just as I was leaving he said it! And I have no clue why!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Cid shrugged "Well either the guy's been hit too many times in the damn head by heartless so it slipped," he paused and bit his lip looking at me. "Or he has feelings about you more than we think." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I was starting to wonder if Cid was put into a concussion by that last hit on the head.  
  
"Squall?! Have feelings for me?! Don't make me laugh Cid. The guy barely tolerates me. The only reason he ever agree to be my partner was because Cloud left," I told Cid, jumping off the couch and standing up. "The guy doesn't know how to feel ever since his Wiona was killed. And he wouldn't let himself even if he did!"  
  
"Rinoa, and all I'm saying is it's a possibility dammit," Cid defended himself. "You don't know how the guy feels about you really. Hell, most of the time I don't know what the guy is thinking or feeling. So who knows?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Cid. Believe what you want. I just want to fight heartless, not try to understand the ice-guy better. So where are they at?" I asked with a bit of force in my voice. The last thing I wanted was to think about Squall. It was just too confusing trying to understand that guy, and I didn't want to bother with it right now. I just wanted to fight off my feelings.  
  
Cid sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. "I saw some of those bastards in second district, try going there if you really want to fight." I nodded and started heading out the door. "But Yuffie? For god's sake, do be careful ok? We don't want to lose another fighter now."  
  
I turned my head and smiled at him. "Don't worry old man, I will be. I just want to do some fighting, clear my head and all that."  
  
"Dammit, I'm not old! But you better be careful, or I'll kill you if you happen to live," he told me and I chuckled.  
  
"Whatever you say old-timer," I joked as I walked out the door, listening to him cuss on my way out.  
  
************************ 5 years earlier Traverse Town POV: Aerith  
  
"Please Leon?" I begged him. "Come on, Yuffie is not that bad a roommate! She'll be good, I promise!"  
  
"I don't see why we can't stay with the room arrangements we have now," the twenty year old snarled. "I don't want to baby-sit some brat all the time!" He leaned against the wall and glared at me. I couldn't believe him, why was he being such a jerk; can't he do one nice thing for anyone?  
  
"Well because Cloud and I kind of want to be spend more time together...alone. And we can't do that much if he's rooming with you and I'm rooming with Yuffie," I explained to him. He raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are asking me to room with the ninja brat so you two can have sex? Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"Leon! Please, not so loud and NOT in the hotel hallway," I snapped at him because I saw some people staring at us because of Leon's last comment. I could feel my face go red from embarrassment. "Besides, we're nearly 18, so I don't think we're too young," I whispered and I could of sworn I saw a smirk on his cold face.  
  
"Fine Aerith, I do it," he said grudgingly. "But? If I lose any sleep because of that brat? We're going right back to the old room arrangement, no matter how much alone time you and Cloud want."  
  
"Deal!" I said, "Thanks Leon, you're a good friend!" I smiled at him, happy that he finally agreed. "I better go tell your new roommate the news," I said as I walked back to the Red Room.  
  
"...Whatever." I heard him say as I was nearly to the door.  
  
I entered the Red Room and saw eleven-year-old Yuffie sitting on the chair, legs swinging, looking at me. "Hey Yuffie, guess what?"  
  
"What?" she asked me, with her huge eyes on me with a look of complete curiosity.  
  
I smiled, "You're going to get share a room with Leon! He agreed to do it," I told her with a burst of excitement. I beamed at her, but she didn't share my enthusiasm. Instead, she scowled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to share a room with him. He's mean," she told me, still scowling. I guess she had a point there; Leon was a pretty mean guy at times, especially to her.  
  
I sighed, sat in the chair next to her and started petting her hair. "Look, Leon isn't that mean, sure he says mean things, but deep down inside he has a good heart," I told her comfortingly. "Look, just don't try to except anything nice out of him and he won't hurt you so much, does that help?"  
  
Little Yuffie nodded her head. "I guess, but I still don't like Squally. I don't see why anyone could be so mean all the time," I smiled slightly at her little name for Leon, I have to admit she had guts for refusing to call him Leon, even if he drove him nuts.  
  
"Well he probably doesn't like being called Squally so much, so that could be one of the reasons why," I told her softly. "I mean, do you like it when people call you Yuffiekins?" she shook her head very violently and I smiled. "See? It's like that. So maybe if you just called him Squall or Leon, he would be a tiny bit nicer."  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Okie Aerith, I'll try that. Thank you. But I still won't like it. Is it going to be for a long time?" She asked.  
  
I laughed and hugged her. "Nah, we all agreed that if you and Leon can't get along or if you miss this room too much, we'll go back to how it was. Does that sound like a plan?" I asked and she nodded again. "Good, now go get your stuff so you can move to the Green Room." She jumped up and went to get her stuff and I stretched a bit, both proud of what I accomplished and worried about how long it would last.  
  
And oddly enough? After that, I only heard Leon grumbled a bit the first few days, but neither of them ever asked for the rooms to be changed back the way they were.  
  
Ok, that one was a bit longer than the last one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next time? More Sora! YAY!  
  
R&R! You know you want to ^_~ 


End file.
